Mariana Martí
Buenos Aires |nacimiento = |nacionalidad = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = 2010 |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} Mariana Martí es una locutora radial y comercial ,Licenciada en Ciencias de la Comunicación, actriz de doblaje y fotógrafa argentina. Filmografía ; Cecily Strong *Mamá entrometida - Jillian (2015) *El bronce - Janice (2015) ;Otros *Viktor - Katerina (Polina Kuzminskaya) (2014) *Meadowland - Sarah (Olivia Wilde) (2015) *Suite francesa- Madeleine Labarie (Ruth Wilson) (2015) *Raze - Sabrina (Zoë Bell) (2013) *Lago Tiburón - Sara (Melissa Bolona) (2015) *Misfire - Gracie (Vannessa Vásquez) (2014) *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano - Min (Celina Jade) (2014) *Un pequeño caos - Sabine de Barra (Kate Winslet) redoblaje 2016 *Madame Bovary (2014) - Henriette (Laura Carmichael) *Déjate querer - Ella (Michelle Monaghan) versiòn argentina *Una comedia inapropiada - Cindy (Caroline Rich) *Si estuvieras aqui - Sarah Bloom (Kate Hudson) redoblaje 2015 *Sleeping With Other People - Emma y Renee (2015) *El tipo perfecto - Rachel (Jessica Parker Kennedy) 2015 *Ya te extraño - Jess (Drew Barrymore) 2015 *Orgullo - Sian(Jennifer Gunning) *Supremacía - Odessa (Lela Rochon) *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Julie (Mamie Gummer) 2015 *Rápido y fogoso (Sex Drive ) - Mary (Alice Greczyn) redoblaje 2015 *El transportador recargado - Anna(Loan Chabanol) *Ghost of Goodnight Lane - Laurel Mattews (Christine Blenty) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Cristal (Summer Altice) *Brooklyn (2015) - Diana (Eve Macklin) *Música, amigos y fiesta - Voces adicionales *Emboscada - Kathy (Susie Abromeit) *Las sofoconas - Beth Humphrey (Brooke Shields) *August: Osage County - Ivy Weston(Julianne Nicholson) versiòn argentina *La verdad sobre Emanuel - Linda (Jessica Biel) *About Alex - Sarah *Wild - Stacey (Cathryn de Prume) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo- Laurene Jobs(Abby Brammell) *Tan sólo un instante -Joan Laraby(Embeth Davidtz) *La gran seducción - Helen (Anna Hopkins) * Inhumano - Voces adicionales *Predestination - Voces adicionales *I Origins - Voces adicionales *Desde el sótano- Voces Adicionales *Tercera persona - Voces adicionales * Devils Pont - Voces adicionales *Birdman - Voces adicionales *Zombies de Destrucción Masiva - Judy Miller * Max Payne - Michelle Payne *Pompeya (2014)- Cassia (Emily Browning) Version LAPTV 2015 *Pusher 3 - Milena *Dude,Where's my Dog - Lucy *Mi mejor amigo - Frances *8 Days - Amy *Spring - Jackie *Los descartados - Gloria *Face of an Angel - Carolina/Narradora *El perro que salvó la Navidad - Tiffany *Olvido y Perdón - Dra Boyd Peliculas Animadas Melissa Sturm * Open Season: Tontos por el susto - Giselle * Kids vs Monsters - Molly (Sidney Endicott) Series de TV *Zé do Caixão - Dirce (Maria Helena Chira) (2015) *The Blacklist - Samar Navabí(Mozhan Marnò) (2°Temporada) * Alpha House - Adriana de Portago (Yara Martínez) * The Walking Dead - Cintia / Denise Cloyd (Merritt Wever) * Betas - Lisa * Helix - Constance Sutton(Jeri Ryan) * Masters of Sex - Voces adicionales * Friends with Better Lives - Voces adicionales * Unforgettable - Voces adicionales * Clean House Nueva York - Nina Ferrer (Presentadora) * Most Likely to... - Narradora * Drop Dead Diva - Voces adicionales * The Goldbergs - Voces adicionales * Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales * Extraños (Outlander) - Letitia MacKenzie * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Candice Delong * Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Narradora / Candice Delong * Amor Asesino * Un papá en apuros - Voces Adicionales * New York INK - Jessica * DC Cupcakes - Sophie * Cambiame el look * The Taste - Diane * Young & Hungry - Sofía (Aimee Carrero) * Ink Master - Voces adicionales * Infieles - Voces adicionales Doramas *Volver a amar - Jung-Wan *Amor eterno(dorama ) - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Osos Boonie -Sunny Telenovelas Turcas *Suleimán, el gran sultán - Carmiña *Esposa joven - Voces adicionales Telenovela de La India *Saras & Kumud - Kumud Sundari Saraswatichandra Vyas (Jennifer Winget) Estudios y Empresas de Doblaje * Gapsa * Civisa Media * Video Dub * Palmera Record * Polaco Audio Studio * Roitman Group * Nicetopost * Videorécord * Main Post * Media Pro Com * Magma Productora * Estudio Mandinga Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina